Bob Almost Helps Ruby Out
by RandommDude
Summary: Bob being one of Roman's henchmen during the Dust robbery. And Ruby being in need of a hung man to solve her issue *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*. ...It's smut.


While robbing the dust store, Bob came across a bizarre sight.

Behind one of the stalls there was girl reading a magazine about weapons and in the other there were pictures of bulky muscular men in nothing but thongs.

And she was panting breathily, blushing and glistening with sweat; wearing a short, sleeveless black jacket that covers her chest with the zipper only halfway closed from up to down, exposing her midriff and some cleavage, and a checkered red skirt. She also had black, fingerless gloves, the left of which extends to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots filling out the rather revealing ensemble she wears.

Gulping and steeling his nerves, Bob approaches the pretty girl and taps her on the shoulder, making her yelp and turn to him in surprise.

Coughing into his hand, he starts "It… seems like you need some help there miss and um, I'd be glad if you allowed me to help out"

An excited look appeared on the girl's features.

"Really! You'd seriously do that?! Oh my gosh thank you so much, now, just to make sure…" she started poking at Bobs torso, simultaneously unbuttoning his vest, all the while he flushed and winced as her small soft hands pinched and prodded his skin.

Ruby moved her arms to wrap around the man's shoulder, bringing her face close to his, letting out soft gasps as she felt Bob's broad back as his vest and shirt fell to the floor.

Continuing her inspection she brought her hands to rover onto his prominent chin, laying a small kiss upon it.

Bob for his part stood stock still at her ministrations, full of nerves as he felt soft mounds pressing onto his pecks, and his hairs standing on end as she gave him a gentle kiss.

Flushing herself against him, Ruby was almost dangling from the floor due to the height difference.

Nibbling his ear with her with her teeth, she made him squirm as she proceeded to lick the insides of it.

"You're being such a good boy, standing still and letting me do this, who knew a criminal could've such little spine~"

That seemed to flick a switch on Bob's head, because as soon as he heard them, he let out **growl** and took a firm handful of her bubbly ass, fondling them roughly, making Ruby moan against his ear.

Moving his mouth to her collarbone, he started licking off her sweat that seemed to have taken some of her pleasant smell, he lapped it up, and then clamped down on it.

Ruby muffled the sound her scream into his own collarbone, leaving pleasant and tickling vibrations across Bobs body.

Moving his hands onto her shoulders, he pushed her down onto her knees, leaving her in eye level to the prominent bulge in his pants.

Knowing what to do, she undid Bobs pants eagerly, freeing an 8 inch long and 2 thick cock, slapping her in the face in the process.

At that her pupils dilated, almost overtaking the silver of her eyes, and she breathed in deeply and fully, letting out a soft gasp that tickled Bob's the dick.

She seemed to be basking on it's strong, sweaty musk, taking a sniff in measured breaths in an almost hypnotic fashion.

Growing impatient, Bob slapped her with his dick, "Get to sucking miss, I can't wait all night." He lied as easily as he breathed.

That seemed to do the trick, wrapping her hands across half of his girth, she started licking along the shaft.

Holding herself to Bob's thigh for support, she pressed against it, feeling his muscled leg against her breasts and soaked sex, the firm flesh digging into it as she rubbed herself up and down in conjunction with her sucking up.

To make it easier for her, Bob bent at the knee, having Ruby climb onto his thigh as she worshipped his dick.

Slobbering it with her spit, she worked her tongue all around, holding it a bit above herself, she licked were balls connected to the dick and cleaned it with rapid flicks of her tongue.

Fondling his balls, she sucked them and fondled them while Bob thrust forward, making them slap against her face.

Moving back to the head, she started bobbing her up and down, attempting to take in more each time, all the while working her tongue to make sure to get every bit of pre-cum leaking out of it.

Getting impatient once more, Bob grabbed her harshly by the head and forced her to deep throat his dick.

At that Ruby gagged and splutter as Bob's thick dick wreaked havoc on her throat, making contract nice and tight around it.

It proved too much, and his dick expanded and pulsed inside as it onloaded his seed deep into Ruby's stomach as she swallowed eagerly

Taking his dick out, he was about to put it in her sex, but found he was unable to move.

"For attempted robbery and engaging in sexual intercourse with a minor, you, Bob, are under arrest." Was heard from the no-nonsense voice of Glynda Goodwitch.

'Oh shit, here we go again' were Bob's last thoughts as he felt a knock on the back of his neck.

**A/N: After that first chapter I couldn't not think of smut. So, here. Tell me if you get off on this, plz.**


End file.
